Oblivious
by All that is golden
Summary: Arthur isn't as oblivious as everyone seems to think, he can tell when his manservant is hiding magic from him but he can't tell Merlin he knows Reveal fic. Accidentally Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin, though I wish I did. Please read and review as I am not a very confident writer and would like to know how to improve.**

**Chapter 1 **

Arthur isn't completely stupid,well not as stupid and oblivious as Merlin thought and when Merlin anouced he had magic in order to save Gwen from the pyre, he didn't forget: well not intirely. He pushed it to the back of his mind, but he didn't forget.

So when a few weeks later, when a tree branch coincidentally fell on an enemy while they were saving a young girl and her father from some bandits and he heard his manservant mutter some words of another language, it brought it to the forefront of his mind again. Could Merlin really have magic?

The girl and her father turned out to be Sidhe and attempted to kill him but he was saved by Merlin of all people. He decided to make a list of everything Merlin did that could possibly be magical then, if the list became convincing enough, he would ask him directly. Arthur wasn't sure what he'd do if Merlin did have magic, it was still outlawed and punishable by death under his father's reign. He knew he would have to tell his father and Merlin would be executed because magic was evil, it couldn't be anything else. On the other hand, though he had not known his manservant for long, he had proved himself to be loyal, brave and compassionate, he had been given plenty of opportunities to kill Arthur and his father but had never taken them. No, Arthur decided, he would tell Merlin to leave and never come back.

Slowly, over weeks, he began to gather evidence but none of it was definite until he went to Ealdor, in the final fight with Cainen he had seen Merlin summon the wind that help the villagers win the battle and he confronted him and Will about it but Will had taken the blame instead and had then died saving his, Arthur's life.

At first he was angry, not necessarily about the magic but because Merlin was hiding it from him and had let his best friend take the blame, he briefly considered turning him over to Uther but then decided not to because Hunith and Gaius would be destroyed by it, he then thought about sending Merlin away but he couldn't bring himself to do that either. He wanted to talk to Merlin about it on the way back to Camelot but he was still distraught at the loss of Will and Arthur found himself unable to talk to him.

Overtime, Arthur felt his anger lessen, after all Merlin was obviously worried about what would happen if he knew, so in the end he decided to keep an eye on Merlin and he would tell Arthur of his own accord when he was ready.

But Merlin never did, not even when Morgana took over Camelot and drove his father into madness. It was only when they went on a hunting trip gone wrong that it happened.

It was just the two of them, neither one fully trusting the other, riding out on a hunting trip so Arthur could have a rest from running Camelot, he had left ruling to his Uncle Agravaine while he was away.

There had been a lull in the usual banter that often occurred between the pair, when with a great cry thirty or forty bandits ran down the steep sided banks on each side of the track and surrounded them, Arthur managed to take down quite a few but eventually one stabbed him in the back with a dagger, "Merlin, use your bloody magic!" he yelled has he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those reviews they are very encouraging. I am unsure whether or not to make this story a Merthur one or not so please tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 2**

He awoke to the damp, cold sensation of a cloth doused in water on his forehead and the smoky scent of a fire all around him as he lay on the bumpy ground, there was no longer any pain in his back so he tried to sit up but immediately fell back onto the blanket that had been placed under him to presumably keep him warm and comfortable but it wasn't being very effective.

He heard someone move by the fire and a voice said "You're awake?"

"Merlin,"

"Yes, its me sire but if you want me to leave I will, I can understand why you would never want to see me again, hell I'd even understand if you want to execute me. I'm a traitor and a monster and a disgrace…"

"Merlin shut up, I have a headache, but I want you to stay, you are not a monster or a disgrace."

"Thank you Arthur,"

"What happened Merlin, I was stabbed in the back but I don't feel any pain?"

"I healed you, I hope you don't mind, you will feel a bit weak though,"

"Of course I don't, you probably saved my life," replied Arthur " but you have to stop using magic, its illegal and if anyone in Camelot found out you would be executed and there is nothing I could do about it."

"Arthur," said Merlin gently, "I can't just give it up, I was born with this magic. If I try to suppress it, it hurts and believe me if there was a way to get rid of it I would have done."

"That's impossible," Arthurs brain was working at a hundred miles an hour. What did Merlin mean he was born with it and he didn't want it? How was this possible?

"I'm a warlock, sire." Merlin added Arthur's title to try and prove how serious this was "We are very rare but I was born with a very powerful magic, the druids even have prophecies about me."

"If you have this great power why didn't you do anything with it? You could be ruling all of Albion by now."

"That is not my destiny Arthur,"

"Then what is?"

"My destiny is intertwined with yours, it is my duty to protect you."

"I don't need protecting Merlin, your always the one in danger."

"Yeah right, all those times I prevent you from being killed."

"When? Oh never mind. What is my destiny Merlin?"

"You will unite Albion and return magic to the land, you are the once and future king Arthur."

Arthur stared at Merlin unable to believe what he had just said, he, Arthur pendragon, was destined to bring back the one thing his father detested the most. The one thing he had been taught to hate since he was a child. "Wow, really?" was all he managed to say. Merlin nodded in reply.

There was silence for a while as Arthur contemplated this world changing news.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin tentatively.

"Yes,"

"How did you find out?"

"Remember when you told everyone that you had magic in order to save Gwen and I said it was because you were in love," Merlin nodded."Well from then on I found clues such as a coincidental tree branch or dragons being defeated without my remembering it."

"You know about the dragon?"

"I know I didn't kill it but I have no idea how you did it"

"I didn't kill it, I sent it away."

"How, only dragon lords can do that." said Arthur then he caught the look on Merlin's face "Oh, you are a .."

"Yes, it's passed on from father to son."

"Who? Oh was Balinor your father?"

"Yes" That explained so much. Why Merlin had been so upset when Balinor died for one. Arthur lent over and put a comforting arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been a better friend."

"I should have told you, I was scared of what you would do."

"I would never do anything to hurt you Merlin, I should have told you that I know."

"I know that now Arthur, but how are you feeling? You've been injured and had some pretty big surprises today," replied Merlin changing the subject.

"I'm feeling much better thank you, I can probably walk. We should start heading over to Camelot before they send out search parties." Wobbling slightly he got to his feet.

"Are you sure sire, you still look pretty weak?"

"I can manage but I might have to lean on you occasionally," said Arthur as he nearly fell over, Merlin quickly put his arm around him to help steady the prince and they set off back in the direction of home. Back to a place where Merlin was in grave danger, Arthur thought to himself as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. It's only a short angsty chapter today but I promise I'll update soon. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed, you give me the confidence to keep writing, please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

They were about half way back when Arthur asked "Is there a possibility that you could cure my Father then Merlin?"

"I could try Arthur," replied Merlin, slightly worried "but I've never been the best at healing magic and what would we say? That you've father just miraculously got better on his own? No one will believe that."

"I'll take care of that. Can you do it or not?"

"Probably, just give me sometime to study, I might just be able to if given a couple of days to find and perfect the right spell," he said with a woeful smile.

"Thank you Merlin, thank you so much." said a very grateful Arthur, there may at last be a way to save his father after Morgana had destroyed him. All hope was not yet lost.

*Two days later*

"Are you ready Merlin?" asked a tentative Arthur, he knew this might not work but what other choice was there?

"I think so," Merlin was terrified,if this didn't work, what would Arthur do? He'd probably hate him forever.

The two made their way to Uther's room trying to make sure they weren't seen. The room ,when they got to it, was sombre and Merlin felt an urge to whisper even though Uther was comatose and unable to hear them. While Arthur stayed watch by the door Merlin got to work, he had one of the ancient spell books with his, one of the few which hadn't been destroyed in the purge. He felt an immense sense of trepidation has he set to work, this was probably the most important piece of magic he had ever done.

"Well Merlin, are you going to do it or not?"

"You can't rush magic Arthur," Arthur snorted at this.

"You sound just like Gaius," this time there was no answer from Merlin, he was concentrating more than he ever had before. Arthur heard him begin to mutter words in the language of the old religion.

As soon as he started the spell, Merlin could tell something was wrong, the spell seemed to

be draining him, consuming his started to twitch and gasp. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I..I don't know," stuttered Merlin as with one final, dreadful gasp Uther fell still. Arthur ran forward, he reached the bed and began checking for his father's pulse. It wasn't there.

Upon not finding his father's pulse, he turned to Merlin "You killed him, you killed him."

"Arthur I ...I"

"Too late Merlin go, get out of my sight, my father was right about magic; it is evil, it always was and always will be. I was a fool to trust you, I will not be a fool anymore. Go! Or I will have you arrested and executed," he was furious and desperate .Even though Arthur didn't know it, both his parents lives had been claimed by magic.

Shellshocked, Merlin ran out of the room, out of the castle and through the town. He ran all the way through the lower town, through the gates and into the woods beyond. Tears streaked down his face as he ran and he brushed them aside,he didn't know where he was going,nor did he really care, he just knew that he had to get away from the disappointment and anger of prince.. No, not any more, King Arthur. Long live the king.


	4. Chapter 4

**I said I'd update soon so here you go. I apologise for this chapter not being accurate in the details of Uther's death but I actually have no way of watching that episode at the moment so I made up most of it. Thank you to all those who commented on the last chapter, Arthur was an arrogant prat in that one. Sadly, I still don't own Merlin.**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur woke up the next morning feeling immensely scared, a new experience for him, his father was now dead; he, Arthur was King. His father's death still grieved him as did Merlin's betrayal so he dressed by himself that morning and went down to the crypt, passing a few servants dressed in black on the way because the entire city was in mourning for its king. His father's body had been laid in state before the funeral and he looked so strange, all cold and silent in the crypt, he could have almost been asleep. Arthur had seen enough death in his short life already and he felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, you let this happen, you let a sorcerer into Camelot, what did you think would happen? He bent over his father and noticed a flash of a gold chain around his neck. Odd, his father never wore a chain as fine has that one? Carefully, he unclasped the chain revealing a ruby talisman, it was so beautiful he couldn't help but stretch out his hand a tough it. As soon as he touched it a searing pain shot through his body and images began to race through his mind, Morgana and Morgause hurting Merlin, Morgana killing Morgause to open the rift and her trying to kill him. He realised, with a shock, that this necklace was magical and had some connection to Morgana. Arthur raced back up the stairs and all the way to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius," he bellowed

"Yes sire," replied the physician, he was very worried because his ward had not returned to his chambers last night but also upset has he had known Uther for such a long time,longer than anyone else at court, "Is this about Merlin? He didn't come back last night, I thought he was with you. "

Arthur stopped in his tracks, how was he going to tell his loyal physician that Merlin was a traitor? He decided that he would tell him later, "I've not seen him since yesterday," admitted Arthur truthfully "Do you know what this is?" he asked handing over the necklace. Gaius went pale when he saw it, "I've seen one of these before, it has been enchanted by a powerful sorcerer, possibly a priestess of the old religion, it has the power to absorb a spell and make the opposite happen."

"So a spell to heal could become a spell to kill?" It was now Arthur's turn to go pale, maybe this wasn't Merlin's fault after all? Perhaps he wasn't to blame after all?"

"Could Morgana have done it?"

"Easily, my lord, she definitely has the power," replied Gaius "But was is this about and where's Merlin."

"I know about Merlin's magic," Gaius looked incredulous "I told him I knew three days ago, he tried to save my father with magic, it didn't work.I yelled at him and told him to go. He must have done but I now know that it wasn't his fault,I need to find him and apologise."

"Sire, breathe, calm down, I'm sure we can find Merlin and you can apologise."

"I hope your right," sighed Arthur, "I'll go out into the woods with the knights, hopefully we can find him."

Merlin didn't know how long he had been moving for, only that he was alone, betrayed and cold. He was exhausted, the backfired healing spell and the constant running had left him worn out. Eventually, he collapsed against a old oak tree and slept.

He didn't notice the bandits until it was too late, Merlin had woken up and taken a few gulps of the fresh morning air when he was suddenly surrounded. He tried to use his magic, after all, what had he got to lose, but for some reason it wouldn't work. For the first time in his life he was completely helpless.

"Hand over any money or valuables and we won't hurt you," demanded the leader.

"I..I don't have any," stuttered a terrified Merlin truthfully, he had left Camelot with nothing more than the clothes he was wearing.

"Last chance," growled the leader.

"Honestly, I have nothing," Merlin trembled.

The leader raised a hand and struck Merlin across the face. He cried out in terror and pain as the rest of the bandits began to attack. They hit and kicked and punched him as he curled up into a ball crying and shaking and wishing for Arthur to save him even though he knew he wouldn't.

The knights were assembled in the courtyard of the castle waiting for Arthur's orders. Gwaine was desperate, he had not seen Merlin for two days and thought Arthur had something to do with it has the new king hadn't said anything about it at all and yet usually he was the first one to notice if something wasn't right with his manservant. He wondered if they had fallen out, Arthur was very touchy at the moment which was understandable seeing as his father had just died, especially since it was such a short time after Lancelot's death.

As he thought this Arthur ran down the steps to join the knights, "What's this about princess?"

"Merlin, he's disappeared. We are going to find him," replied a guilty Arthur.

"Is everything ok sire?" asked Leon," You seem a bit distressed,"

"I'm fine, its Merlin I'm worried about. That idiot was never able to look after himself."

"What happened?" asked a concerned Elyan.

"I'll explain on the way," confirmed Arthur has he mounted his horse and they set off out of Camelot in a thunder of hooves.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 chapters in one day I'm proud of myself. Have some Knights being protective and Gaius being amazing. Seriously, he's such a good physician. Please keep reviewing it gives my so much joy reading them.**

**You probably know that I don't own Merlin but oh well.**

**Chapter 5**

"So, Merlin has Magic?" said a stunned Percival.

"I honestly can't believe none of you but the princess noticed" replied Gwaine. He had known since his first meeting with Merlin during a fight in the tavern when Merlin had thrown plates with magic.

"How did you find out?" asked Elyan

"He told me once I an effort to save Gwen's life, I passed it off as him loving her but overtime I began to find clues that all pointed to him having magic."

"What are we going to do sire, magic is still illegal," Leon was still uneasy about magic even though it had saved his life, he had spent his entire life being told it was evil.

"I will lift the ban on magic but first we actually have to find him," They had been riding for about an hour and Arthur had explained the situation to them. All the knights except Gwaine had been surprised (Gwaine just looked angry at Arthur's unfairness on Merlin), but they were all willing to help find him and bring him home. "There is someone ahead of us," yelled Elyan, "Quick follow him."

Merlin didn't know how much time had passed; he was in so much pain. They were still hurting him when someone shouted "Knights of Camelot are coming. Run!" And suddenly, they were gone and it was just him. Knights of Camelot were coming, he didn't know whether to be grateful or fearful. They had gotten rid of his attackers but Merlin was probably going to be killed if they found him. In the end the decision was made for him because when he tried to stand his legs collapsed from under him and he sank back to the ground. From what he could tell, at least one of his ribs were broken and maybe his leg as well. There was also a searing pain near his shoulder and his head didn't feel too good.

"Merlin, Merlin!" bellowed Arthur.

"There sire," Percival pointed to a whimpering figure lying curled up into a ball a few yards ahead of them. As quick as a bolt of lightning sent down to earth by an avenging deity, Arthur had dismounted his horse and was running to the trembling figure. He was beaten there however by Gwaine, rushing to help his friend.

"Merlin, mate are you ok?"

"Of course he's not ok Gwaine." Arthur's voice sent shivers up Merlin spine, he gasped in pain has someone touched his shoulder and the tentative hand drew back instantly. "Arthur," Merlin croaked "I'm so sorry,"

"No Merlin, I am the one that should be sorry. I asked you to cure my father and then blamed you when it went wrong even though it wasn't your fault." Merlin looked dreadful; he was bleeding, bruised and his left leg stuck out at an awkward angle. Arthur just wanted to give him a hug, he looked so distressed.

"It was my fault," whispered Merlin, not quite daring to believe this was real.

"No, its not. Morgana is the one to blame,"

"What, how?" Merlin winced at the pain as he tried to settle himself into a better position.

"Later, we need to get you back to Gaius,"

"Who did this to you?" questioned Elyan.

"Bandits, wanted Money, didn't have any." coughed Merlin as spasms of pain wracked his body.

"I'll kill them, the...the" vowed Gwaine not able to find a word despicable enough for them.

"Merlin, can you stand," asked Leon. Merlin shook his head, there was no way he could walk even a short distance in this state.

"Right, Percival could you please pick him up?" Merlin groaned as the gentle giant scooped him up and carefully took him over to the horses.

The ride back to Camelot was not pleasant for any of them. Merlin spent it in excruciating pain, Arthur felt guilty about what he had done to Merlin and Gwaine and the other knights were worried about their friend and their king. They had to ride slowly so has not to cause Merlin anymore pain than they had to and this ride felt like the longest they had ever done it their lives.

Gaius was waiting for them in the courtyard and herded them all up to his chambers where Percival laid Merlin on the bed. Gaius then shooed them all but Arthur and Gwaine, who refused to leave, out of the room. "What happened?"

"He was attacked by bandits; we think he's got a broken leg."

Merlin gasped as Gaius gently began to roll up his trouser leg revealing his leg to be swollen and purple. "That's almost certainly broken," said Gaius looking in concern at his ward, "Gwaine I need some cold water. Arthur tear up those sheets over there into some bandages. I'm going to have to splint it." They did as they were told and in no time, they were ready. "First, I need to realign the bone, Merlin this is going to hurt." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and held it tight as Gaius slowly maneuvered Merlin's leg back into position. Merlin screamed.

Gaius then soaked the bandages Arthur had made and placed made a splint for Merlin's leg. The cool bandages had a soothing effect on the fiery pain and he sighed in relief. Next he helped Merlin into a sitting position: Merlin was still looking very pale but better than he had done a few moments ago. Arthur dropped the hand he had only just remembered he was holding. "Merlin please take off your shirt, I need to see the damage."

"No, please Gaius," but Gaius was not in the mood to compromise.

"Shirt Merlin. Now." This time Merlin obeyed but struggled to remove his shirt, so in the end Arthur helped him removed it.

Gwaine stared in horror, Merlin's chest was a mess. It had so many bruises on it, it looked like one big one. There were long gashes bleeding freely and large areas of red, yellow and purple skin. Arthur was also shocked; how could anyone even think about doing this to someone?

Gaius sighed and began to clean the wounds, Merlin hissed as the cold cloth touched his bare skin. "I'm sorry Merlin but this needs to be done,"

"I know Gaius,"

"Why did you let them get so close? Couldn't you have used magic?"

"I tried; it wouldn't work. I don't know what's wrong with me." said a frustrated Merlin.

"That necklace possibly drained your powers temporarily."

"It will come back?"

"Most likely."

"Well that's good news mate."

"Gwaine, when did you find out about my magic?"

"Ever since you helped in a certain brawl in a tavern."

"Oh. That long. Really?"

"Yep, you should really learn to hide it better."

Then Merlin's attention turned to Arthur, he really wanted to talk to the new king in private but Gaius and Gwaine were still there. Fortunately, Gaius noticed Merlin's desire to talk to Arthur alone and tactfully suggested that Gwaine help him gather herbs from the woods. Gwaine protested but Gaius didn't relent and, in the end, the reluctant knight left with the physician and Arthur closed the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm back, sorry for the delay. This story has accidentally ended up being Merthur, it wasn't intentional I promise, it just happened. I'm sorry if you don't like it and be aware it's my first-time writing romance so this could get interesting. **

**Still don't own Merlin but it's currently on the bbc iplayer so I'm rewatching it has we speak.**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin tentatively watched Arthur from the bed, "you aren't going to kill me," he still wasn't sure that this wasn't a dream.

"No Merlin, I've already said that Morgana was responsible, anyway I was stupid and it wasn't your fault at all. You tried and that's all you could do, I was unfair in blaming you."

"But how was Morgana responsible, she is miles away."

"There was a strange talisman around my father's neck. I found it when I was down in the crypts to say goodbye, I brought it to Gaius and he suggested only incredibly powerful sorcerers and priestesses of the old religion like Morgana could have used it and I know you too well Merlin, I know you couldn't have done it."

"Thank you, Arthur, thank you," said a grateful Merlin, he thought his heart could burst. Arthur had forgiven him; he could stay by his side like he had before. "Please can I see this talisman? I can usually tell when magic is present so it is strange that I didn't notice it at the time."

"Sure, hang on." Arthur fished around in his pocket for the chain and on finding it gave it to Merlin.

Has soon as the metal touched his open palm, Merlin yelped and flinched away dropping it in the process. "What happened are you ok?" asked a concerned Arthur, Merlin held out his hand. In the centre of it was a red burn mark, "Ouch," said Arthur has he went to grab the cloth that Gaius had used to clean the wounds on his chest and began to gently dab it on merlin's palm in order to cool the burn. "Arthur what?" exclaimed a surprised Merlin, Arthur was never this gentle. "It's a burn, isn't this what your meant to do,"

"Well yes but I can do it myself,"

"Just let someone else take care of you for once, is it too much to ask."

"I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have been a better at noticing when you needed looking after. I know I was never the most sensitive especially when you lost Will."

"You've changed since then Arthur, you are a much better man now than you were when I first met you, you were a complete and utter prat."

"I was wasn't I, I promise that from now until the day I die that I will not be so blind to your emotions. I can understand why you thought you were a monster and a disgrace and I cannot believe I let you think that." He said while wrapping Merlin's burn in a spare scrap of bandage.

"Thank you, Arthur, I want to tell you something," a lump caught in his throat "Something about my father."

"Not hiding more secrets from me are we Merlin?"

"Erm, My Father, my father is …...was Balinor." There was dead silence in the room has Arthur contemplated this new information. "Your father was Balinor, as in the Balinor. The dragonlord that we went to find?" Merlin nodded and something in Arthur's brain clicked into place, this explained why Merlin had been so distraught when he had died.

"I'm sorry I should have done more to protect him."

"Don't worry about it. We can't change the past."

"Does this mean you're a dragonlord then Merlin."

"Yes, I was the one that set the great dragon free"

"You what," Arthur felt the anger rising, "People died Merlin, all because you set free a dragon,"

"I didn't really have a choice and I got rid of him as well."

"I thought I killed him,"

"Nope that was me,"

"Is there anything I actually defeated by myself," Merlin thought for a moment mentally compiling a list "Not really, the Avanc, Sigan most of the bandits we've ever met."

"Oh shut up Merlin," replied Arthur looking at his manservant who looked slightly hurt, "But thank you," and that's when Arthur leaned in and kissed the boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy, here is some fluff to make up for it. I still don't own Merlin.**

**Chapter 7**

Merlin froze: the boy he liked for years was kissing him. King Arthur was kissing him. Arthur began to draw back thinking he had done the wrong thing when Merlin relaxed and melted into the kiss. Merlin never wanted this moment to end, he was in complete and utter bliss however he knew it could never happen again. Merlin wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't a dream.

Eventually, Merlin broke the kiss reluctantly and grabbed Arthur's hands, he was shaking slightly, as the king looked at him with an expression of hope and delight. Merlin took a deep breath before saying "I love you Arthur, I really do, but you know we can't…"

"Why Merlin, for god sake I'm the king aren't I?"

"Yes but there are laws, we are both male for starters, you're a king and I'm only a servant and I have magic meaning I shouldn't even be alive according to the laws here."

"Merlin," said Arthur looking serious for once, "I love you; I've loved you since the first time you saved my life, but you aren't half an idiot. I'm the king now, I can change the laws, they will all be changed as soon as possible."

"The people won't like it, they have lived under Uther's laws for too long,"

" Well tough, you have shown me that magic is not evil, it is a tool just like my sword, the people must be shown that as well."

"Thank you, Arthur," replied a relieved Merlin, maybe everything would turn out ok for once. He leaned in for another kiss, this time it was even better than the first.

The door to Gaius's chambers slammed open and in walked Gwaine: obviously back from collecting herbs , Leon, Percival and Elyan. Merlin and Arthur jumped away from each other but too late judging by the amused looks on the knights faces, "Leon you owe five pounds,"

"Don't worry you'll get it Gwaine,"

"You were betting on us," yelled a disbelieving Arthur,

"Yeah Princess, It was pretty obvious actually,"

"Yeah even Percival noticed," joked Elyan.

"Hey,"

"We were all just wondering when you would figure out your feelings for each other,"

"Does anyone else know," questioned merlin anxiously, Uther had outlawed same-sex relationships on pain of death.

"I wouldn't think so mate, most of the court is as oblivious as Arthur here," replied Gwaine.

"Anyway, Merlin how are you feeling?" asked Elyan.

"Better but it still hurts,"

"I bet, you took quite the beating," said Percival.

"If I ever get my hands on them, they'll wish they had never been born," vowed Arthur.

"Arthur," Merlin placed a gentle hand on his arm, "It's fine, they were probably just trying to feed their families."

"With all due respect Merlin, you are way too willing to forgive people." said Gwaine

"There are worse qualities to have."

"For example the ability to each an entire roast hog, I'm looking at you Gwaine,"

"Why is it always me,"

"Because Gwaine, it is always you."

"Talking of which, is there going to be any food, I haven't eaten in ages," said merlin, truthfully. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a decent meal.

"Don't worry you idiot, on the way up here, I asked the cook to send up the best meal she could prepare, it should be ready fairly soon," as Elyan said this there was a polite knock and the door and a servant walked in carrying a tray of delicious food. Merlin's mouth watered; he had never been allowed to eat the sort of things that were on that tray. As the servant bowed respectfully and exited the room, he looked up at Arthur hardly believing he could eat this. Arthur laughed "Go on Merlin, you can eat you know,"

"Thank you, all of you,"

"No problem mate, no problem at all"

**Merlin is so optimistic in this chapter, I wouldn't be if I were him, nothing in Merlin every ends well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I've been fairly busy but I'm back and am hoping to get back to more frequent updates as well as writing some new stories. As always please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve my writing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Unfortunately, or fortunately, you decide, I don't own Merlin**

**Chapter 8**

The morning of Arthur's coronation dawned bright and clear and there was a tangible sence of excitement everywhere. Arthur was woken up by Merlin on time unusually. He yawned and looked over to his newly tailored tunic which would be worn today.

"Hurry up you lazy daisy,"

"Shut up Merlin,"

"Someone is not in a good mood this morning,"

"Merlin come here"

"Yes sire," Merlin stood right in front of Arthur, who then lent in and kissed him passionatly.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss sire, you could have just asked."

"Oh shut up, anyway what are you wearing today, I plan to announce you has court sorcerer after my coronation."

"I thought I would just wear this, after all I have nothing else."

"Oh yes you do," said Arthur smiling has he flinged open his wardrobe to reveal a new set of clothes in his manservants' size.

"Wow Arthur, when did you get these." said merlin admiring the soft blue silk shirt. There was also a new red scarf and trousers all of the finest quality.

"A few days ago, I figured you would need something new to wear."

Merlin helped Arthur into his new tunic then began to pick up his own new clothes so he could get changed in his own room in Gaius's chambers. "Oh no you don't Merlin" said Arthur grabbing his wrist, "Today I'm dressing you,"

"Arthur you don't need to,"

"I want to now let me take your shirt off and stop wriggling." Merlin stood still while Arthur dressed him, it was a novel experience for him. Arthur was careful to not disturb Merlin's scars and bruises from the recent bandit attack.

The cool silk didn't irritate his damaged skin either and Merlin began to relax despite his fear that the nobles who had lived for so long under Uther's tyrannous rule would not accept magic and he would be forced out of Camelot.

"Merlin"

"Yes Arthur"

"Are you ok, I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet,"

"I'm just nervous, what if they don't accept me? What if they try to over through you?"

"They won't, I will personally through anyone who dares try it in the dungeons and accidentally lose the key down a drain ."

"With respect Arthur, you are aware that Camelot dungeons were the easiest to escape out of all the dungeons I've been imprisoned in, aren't you?"

"Exactly how many dungeons have you been in Merlin."

"Believe me Arthur, you do not want to know."

"Oh, that many."

"Yes"

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm a knight of Camelot Merlin, I am never nervous,"

"Really," Merlin raised his eyebrow in blatant disbelief.

"Well maybe a little,"

"I have an idea that may help," said Merlin who then kissed his king.

About half an hour later there was a timid knock on the door and the nearly-official king and nearly-official court sorcerer broke apart guiltily and blushed as a servant opened the door, "Sire its time, if you don't come now you will be late"

"Right, I'm coming, hurry up Merlin, we don't want to be late."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I have a lot on with school but here is the next chapter. Please read and review and I don't own Merlin, much to my regret. **

"Long live the king! Long live the king" the chant, full of hopes and dreams of a new era, echoed around the ancient hall. Arthur stood tall and proud at the front of the room just like a king should while Merlin stood in the very front row of people cheering loudly with the rest of the people gathered in the room.

"People of Camelot," said Arthur, solemnly when the clamour had died down, "I am your new king and as such I have the ability to change Camelot for the better. Our kingdom is somewhat old fashioned in some aspects and some of my father's laws have killed so many innocent people over the last 20 years. This is why I have some announcements to make," whispers reverberated around the room as the people wondered what their new king was going to change. Merlin kept his eyes fixed on his king; he alone knew what Arthur was going to do. Arthur waited before the hall was completely silent once more before continuing, "Firstly, homosexual relationships are to be allowed. No one can control who they love and I think it is wrong to persecute those who happen to love someone of the same gender." Yet more whispers erupted throughout the crowd at this news but no one directly challenged it. In fact a cheer went up from several members of the audience. "Secondly," Arthur's voice cut sharply through the din, "Secondly, I have decided to repeal the ban on magic."

Lots of shouting emerged from the people. One voice in particular seemed very opposed to the idea. "Arthur, you can't be serious. After all your father worked towards you want to dishonour his memory by removing his most enforced laws."

"I assure you, my lord Agravaine, that I can and will remove these outdated and barbaric laws. Too many innocents have died and I believe that magic is no more evil than a sword. It can be used for good or for evil but until now we have only considered the evil in it.

"But, my lord."

"Agravaine, one more word will count as treason and I will have you arrested."

Agravaine went pale and silent.

"Thirdly, I would like Merlin to step forward." Trembling slightly with nerves, Merlin began to walk towards Arthur. He could feel the power of hundreds of stares on the back of his head. "Without the ban on magic, we still need someone to keep an eye on magic and that is where Merlin comes in, he is not only the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth but he is also my lover."

Gasps of surprise and shock filled the space and Merlin glanced around at the faces of the people. Some looked betrayed and outraged while others looked delighted and hopeful. He noticed, with a jolt of gladness, that more faces seemed welcoming than angry.

"My lord with all respect, he is but a servant and he lied to us. He is not worthy of your respect or your love." It was Agravaine again. Unsurprisingly, he looked angry.

"Merlin has always been loyal. He has saved my life as well as the lives of all the people in Camelot on several occasions. He lied because it was necessary, if he had not, most of us, including me, would not be here today.

"Sire I cannot allow this; he must have put a spell on you." Said Agravaine walking forward drawing his sword as he did so. "Guards seize him." Yelled Arthur just as his uncle reached Merlin. Gwaine and Leon rushed forward and grabbed him, disarming him in the process. "This man is accused of treason and threatening a member of the royal household, please take him to the dungeons and leave him there. I will speak with him latter." Merlin was shaking slightly at the encounter, but a friendly arm wrapped around his shoulders and a voice whispered "It's okay, he won't be able to hurt you."

"Thank you,"

He turned to face Arthur who was beaming excitedly at him, "Kneel Merlin," Merlin knelt before his king, who drew his sword, Excalibur. "Do you Merlin, promise to use your magic only for good and just causes."

"I do,"

"And do you promise to protect Camelot and her people with your life."

"I do"

"And do you swear loyalty to I, her king,"

"I swear"

Then Arthur lightly touched the flat of the swords on each of his shoulders before saying "It is with great delight that I now pronounce you Court sorcerer of Camelot and advisor to the king."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi, sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I've been really busy and rather stressed due to lockdown and unable to write. But anyway, have a new chapter, please read, review and enjoy. I'd really like to know what you think about my writing. Stay safe**

A full moon shone coldly on the silent forest causing the trees to cast ominous shadows on the uneven forest ground. Through this entanglement of shadows, a hooded figure moved causing ripples in the formally still darkness. The figure moved stealthily but not overly carefully. It was, after all, the middle of the night and he had been assured that this part of the forest was free from any Human presence except, of course, his own and that of the person he was going to meet.

Up ahead, through the trees, a flicker of orange flame caught his eye and he smiled. He had arrived, she was waiting for him.

"Ah My Lord Agravaine, I hear you have news for me concerning my dear, dear brother?" asked a soft, menacing voice from the shadows as Agravaine removed his hood.

"Yes My Lady, your brother is now the king of Camelot." as he said this, the witch stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. She no longer looked like the regal and magical lady she had been in Camelot, her hair was no longer sleek and shining but windswept and resembled a birds nest more than anything else. Her dress was black and looked like it had been created by gathering lots of different scraps of material and throwing them together into a dress. The effect was striking but also ominous.

"Well of course he is, my father," Agravaine could feel the venom and hatred with which she said the word, "My dear departed father saw fit to leave the throne to my idiot brother instead of me. It should be mine by rights. I am the true Queen of Camelot."

"Yes, My Lady Morgana but there is more."

"What,"

"At his coronation, he made several declarations which I think you will find interesting."

"Well hurry up would you, I have not got all night to listen to stories about my imbecilic brother."

Very well, he….he legalised magic."

"He what?"

"He repealed the ban on magic but he also revealed that his useless manservant… he's,"

"He's what? A traitor to his friends," her anger was so strong, the fire flared up and roared and the trees began to sway with fright.

"He's...he's the most powerful sorcerer on the earth."

"Merlin...Merlin is Emrys. No there has to be some mistake, there has to be."

"I'm sorry my lady but both Arthur and Merlin seemed pretty certain, Arthur also said something else. He is in love with Merlin and intends to marry him."

"Really," Agravaine nodded and an evil smile spread across Morgana's face "Well I can't say its a surprise, they always had a connection. Thank you I have a feeling this information will be very useful."

"How come?"

"Leverage, we can use one of them to get to the other," Agravaine smiled,

"An excellent idea my lady,"

"Right when you get back to Camelot, I want to know everything, everything no matter how insignificant."

"But how will I tell you, I can't get out here every day."

Morgana reached into a bag she had over her shoulder and pulled out a large silver ring which she handed to Agravaine. It was an ugly thing with a shiny black stone embedded into the centre and it felt heavier than it really should.

"How does it work?"

"When you are alone through it into a pool of water, it is enchanted to create a connection between me and the person who has it when it is in water. We will be able to see and hear each other perfectly but do not lose it under any circumstances."

"Thank you, my lady," said Agravaine as he started to return to Camelot happy in the knowledge that he was ever so slightly closer to power.


End file.
